


RinHaru

by Amatia



Category: Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I completely forgot about this. I don't want to re-read this because I know it's bad. Sorry it's a bit short as well.  And sorry I haven't been active the past few months, I have been waiting for a friend to edit the last chapter of another story I'm working on. And I will probably change my account name when I post it up. I don't know when that is going to be exactly.</p></blockquote>





	RinHaru

Haru walked along home with Makoto, like he always did. Haru sighed lightly, he just wanted to swim with Rin again, more importantly just to see Rin again. Makoto just looked over to the shorter male and smiled. He knew that Haruka cared a lot for Rin. “Goodbye Haru.” He said walking back to his house. Tomorrow was going to be a little exciting, Iwatobi Swim Club was going to have a friendly race with Samezuka Academy. The next morning rolled around and Haruka and Makoto walked to school together, like they normally do. The day went by pretty quick and the whole team arrived at Samezuka Academy. Rin greeted them and smiled at Haruka the most.

"Well, it’s nice to see you guys again." Rin said.

"It’s only been a couple weeks." Haruka said correcting him. Rin just stared at him and Haruka just sighed. 

The other three just shrugged it off and warmed up like everyone else. Makoto looked at the both of them and started to walk off to the pool and sighed and warmed up. He felt a little jealous, but he didn’t mind it. Gou just sat off on the sidelines hopefully Momotarou wouldn’t find her. 

Rin and his team faced Makoto and his team. Haruka and and Rin got to their leg of the race. They were neck and neck only to tie in the end. They both had a great race and hugged it out. They both deeply cared for each other and wouldn’t admit to anyone one or to each other. A few days later Rin and Haruka went on their first date. Rin did his best to impress Haru, but it was failing just a little. They went to go eat to a fancy restaurant, that didn’t server mackerel, then the took a walk through the city. Rin looked at Haruka and saw that his face expression was in disdain. He facepalmed his face and thought of what would be better. The red haired boy then took the black haired boy’s hand and took him to the beach. Haruka smiled like no other. The ocean at night, it was beautiful, especially to Haru. Years later, Haruka and Rin got married and adopted on baby girl named Princess and one baby boy named Hachiro.

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot about this. I don't want to re-read this because I know it's bad. Sorry it's a bit short as well. And sorry I haven't been active the past few months, I have been waiting for a friend to edit the last chapter of another story I'm working on. And I will probably change my account name when I post it up. I don't know when that is going to be exactly.


End file.
